Harry Potter and the Arranged Marriage
by mslorigrimes
Summary: Harry and Ginny can finally pick up where the left off. It's been five years since the war and Ginny's turning 21. Harry is planning on proposing, but the problem? She's arranged to marry Draco! M for refrences to adultery and a passionate affair.HP/GW


Sitting at his desk in Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter looked at the picture of his beautiful girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. She was in her Quidditch uniform, simply sitting on a couch at the Burrow. She smiled radiantly and waved at the camera, and then turned her face to resume her conversation with Ron.

"How did I get so lucky?" He found himself asking. He grabbed his coat, which contained the ring that he was expecting to show to Ginny, along with a proposal, that night at the Burrow. He apparated with a pop! The house was silent.

* * *

><p>The Burrow was in full swing chaos. The grandchildren and the nieces and nephews and godchildren ran around, while Molly and her daughter-in-laws; Angelina, Fleur, Hermione, and Penelope, worked on dinner. The Weasley boys , however were outside playing a riveting game of Quidditch. Ginny, being a professional player, was excluded and was keeping score reluctantly. Arthur Weasley, was in his study, reading through some old files, being somewhat surprised at some of the things that he was finding.<p>

"Oh Harry dear!" Molly said, enveloping him in a Molly Weasley hug. "I knew you were coming! We all knew you'd be here for Ginny's 21st birthday!" Harry hugged her back with a chuckle and a grin, and was about to reply when Arthur came downstairs, as quickly as he could with a document in his hand.

"Where's Ginny?" He asked, not even noticing Harry standing confused in the kitchen.

"Outside dear, what's the matter?" Molly asked, as he hurriedly walked outside and had Ginny by her hand. All of the women in the kitchen, and Harry, looked up surprised.

"I was mailed something this morning...by the Malfoy family." Arthur said softly. He laid the withering piece of parchment on the table slowly. Ginny quickly and swiftly yanked it towards her.

"_This is the mutual agreement signed by Arthur & Molly Weasley and Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy to insure that the arranged marriage between Draco Malfoy and Ginerva Molly Weasley takes place within 6 weeks of Ginerva's 21__st__ birthday. Failure to submit the marriage license of the two by September 21__st__, will result in an investigation by the Ministry of Magic." _

The room was completely silent, until Ginny stood up out of the chair she was sitting at, and looked at her parents.

"YOU SOLD ME OFF TO THE MALFOYS? I HAVE TO MARRY DRACO MALFOY? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Ginny shouted, quite over herself. Harry held her hand gently and looked towards her parents.

"Ginny, dear, this was when we weren't...at odds with the Malfoy family. It was a time when arranged marriages where necessary. I'm so sorry dear..." Mrs. Weasley said, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Unfortunately, because the Malfoys sent it to us, it means that they're expecting us to go through with it. Had it been destroyed, it would be null and void. But, Magic laws state that if there is a surviving marriage arrangement, it must be followed. You have to marry him." Arthur said with a sigh.

Outrage filled the room, when all the Weasley brothers had come in to hear the letter. None of them agreed that this should happen, and especially now. Harry shook his head and pushed the ring in his pocket as deeply as he could.

"We have to go to a meeting with the Minister tomorrow to have everything arranged. This means that we have to meet with the Malfoys as well." Arthur said shaking his head. Ginny's eyes welled up and she held onto Harry's hand as long as she could. He held her tightly and sighed, stroking her hair gently.

"I don't want to marry Malfoy..." She whispered over and over into his chest. All he could do, was mutter, "I know."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ginny, Arthur and Harry made their way to the Minister's office. Molly wanted to stay home and take care of a very heavily pregnant Fleur. In the hallway waiting for the Minister, they saw that the Malfoy family had come as well, and were waiting. Draco looked on at disdain at his future bride to be, and Ginny sighed, holding onto her true beloved's hand. Narcissa, on the other hand looked at her with a mixture of pity and apology. Lucius, gave Arthur and Harry, smug looks.<p>

"Ah, the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Please come in." Kinglsey Shacklebot said, in his great booming voice. The all entered the office, which had a charm to enlarge the desk so that all six of them could sit at the same table. "So, I see we have an arranged marriage, we have to discuss hm?"

"So, we must discuss the rules to Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. The only way out is if the other is spotted in infidelity or if Mr. Malfoy proves to be an abusive husband, and the one who is caught, will be sent to a trial here to investigate the reasons. The worst punishment is a fine. However, there is also a problem." Kingsley said, looking to the two in question.

"What is it?" Harry asked his superior in hopes that it is a problem that defers the marriage.

"It seems that there was an arrangement for Mr Potter to marry Miss Weasley, but since it was filed after this Malfoy arrangement, it's void. I can marry the two of them now, but just know now, that they must live in the same house. And, they must consummate their marriage." Ginny looked to the floor. Arthur sighed.

"I want it over with now." Ginny said quietly. Lucius smirked at the pained expression on Harry's face. Shacklebot nodded sadly, and began the marriage vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Minister of Magic declared. "Do you two have a place to stay?"

"I have a house of my own." Draco said haughtily. He took the opportunity to grab Ginny's hand.

"Very well. I'll have my assistant file this soon." Shacklebot said, and the two families left the office.

"Come along, dear." Draco said, pulling Ginny away from Harry. "I know that you don't want to be married to me, but I do promise that I won't hurt you. After all that Po- Harry did for my family, I couldn't do that to you, but my father ordered it." Draco said quietly as they made their way down the busy London street.

Ginny nodded. "I know that you won't Mal- I mean Draco. Because, you of all people know how strong my bat bogey hexes can get." She said with an attempted smile.


End file.
